Domestic Evil
by Sallychan-Stories
Summary: A collection Chuya ficlets/drabbles ranging from K-T, individual ratings and descriptions in the chapters.
1. Awkward

**Awkward**

_Rating_: K+

AN: Always knock first, kiddies.

* * *

Chase had been in his throne room, indulging in his routine mid-afternoon meditation, when a chorus of growls from his jungle cats stirred his attention. He have hardly moved position in mid-air when a flash of grey flew through the doorway and then to the ceiling, slowing enough as it did to reveal itself as Ying Ying, with Hannibal Bean riding on its back. Chase tensed and dropped to the ground, along with the dozens of candles that had been floating around him, and readied himself into a defensive stance. Hannibal jumped from Ying Ying's back, growing into his human-sized form before hitting the tile with a thud.

"_Chase_." Hannibal smiled, shrugging his tendrils coolly. "Is this any kinda greetin' for an ol' friend?"

"What right do you have inviting yourself in, _bean?_" Chase scowled, lowering himself further into his stance as a group of his jungle cats gathered behind him.

"_Oh now_, put those kittens away, I'm just here to talk." Hannibal smiled, showing of his crooked, yellow teeth.

"_Uninterested_." Chase ticked his lip up in disgust, unmoved.

"You're not one to miss out on an opportunity—" Hannibal stopped abruptly, surprised by something behind the Heylin warrior in front of him.

"Chase, did I leave my water in here—" Wuya started before she was even through the door. Chase's pupils narrowed to slits as a wave of terror quaked through him. He whipped his head around, and grew more horrified as his fears where confirmed. Wuya stood in the side doorway, wearing nothing more than a very short, very lacy, black lingerie dress. She stared at Hannibal, then Chase, realizing too late her partner was not alone in his throne room. She smiled at him awkwardly and took a step back, not wanting to intervene. "—_oh_.. my bad, I'll um.. just get a new one."

Chase stared after her as she walked away, trembling, too mortified to turn back around and face his nemesis now. After a moment of preparation, he turned his head to Hannibal, and was met with a smug, knowing smirk. Embarrassment burned his face, but he managed to merely glower in its wake.

"Chase—" Hannibal began.

"_Don't._" Chase pinched his eyes shut in humiliation.

"—I mean, I s'pose everyone _figured_, but I didn't really think of you as—"

"_GET __**OUT!**_" Chase roared at him as his dragon from broke loose from his loss of focus. Hannibal jumped backwards and shrunk before landing on Ying Ying's back and sailing out, laughing all the way, knowing the opportunity to propose anything to the furious dragon bellowing after him was gone, but to what a hilariously awkward cost.


	2. Bath Time

**Bath Time**

_Rating_: T

AN: One can only be so possessive before things get confusing.

* * *

Wuya hummed contently while she scrubbed her neck—the tune of an old incantation she'd long forgot the words to. While bathing was rather bothersome, if you had a huge sparkling pool as a bath, with elegant marble waterfalls as showerheads, it was at least _somewhat_ enjoyable. She looked over the luffa Chase had given her to bathe with before she switched her scrubbing to the other side of her neck with a laugh, unable to believe that in over a thousand-some-odd years people still used the prickly, dried out gourd as a sponge. The liquid soaps were new, though.

She sighed, satisfied with her handiwork, and backed up unto one of the water streams to rinse the suds off. She closed her eyes and raised her arms up, combing and sweeping her thick, red hair through the cascade, only to be interrupted by a short growl. Wuya peeked one eye over her shoulder and to the nearest edge of the pool. A trio of Chase's jungle cats stared at her over the steps warningly. Chase had put her under constant surveillance—which was irritating, but understandable due to her "sticky fingers" when it came to Wu, she supposed—but what could she possibly do while she was showering? She was still in a content mood though, so she turned in the hip-deep water to face her would-be guards, still running her clawed hands through her hair.

"Enjoying the view?" Wuya grinned at the cats, wiggling her shoulders slightly. Her smile grew impossibly wide when two bowed their heads and one turned away bashfully. She let out a cackle and continued rinsing off, particularly proud of herself.

* * *

"If only I had all my powers, this would be _so_ much easier.." Wuya mused from her seat in front of the vanity. She was bundled up in a bathrobe with her hair wrapped up on top of her head in a towel, rubbing a series of lotions and oils on her face.

"_Wuya_." Her ears perked up in surprise, only to relax again when she recognized who was addressing her.

"Chase." She smiled, peering to her right at him. She set one of her legs up on the seat with her nonchalantly, and began to massage a small amount of oil into her skin as he approached her. She looked up at him past the towel on her head, and was greeted by a rather cold, dangerous look. She smiled—the cats had tattled on her. He narrowed his eyes at that, but Wuya spoke before he could start to lecture her.

"Is there something the matter?" She asked innocently, her lips curling in a more feline-esque way. Chase scowled at her.

"I would kindly ask you to not show full frontal nudity to my _pets_." His lip twitched higher.

"And I would _kindly_ like to shower in peace, but we can't have _everything_, can we?" She stuck her leg out straight in the air, admiring it for a moment before turning her attention to the other one. Chase growled, bringing her eyes back up to him for a moment.

"_Wuya_—"

"No need to be possessive, _dear_. If you'd like, I'll only let them see my backside next time." Wuya snickered while she emptied more oil into her hand. She felt immeasurable pride from the fury radiating off the man beside her, though he stayed silent. She continued with her routine, and after a few more moments of tense silence, her company headed for the door—quietly furious in apparently realizing too late that you can't possessively keep your partner-in-evil's body to yourself while also possessively having your servants watch her every move. Wuya grinned as the door slammed.

Score one for the witches back home.


	3. Don't Play Coy With Me

**Don't Play Coy With Me**

_Rating_: T

AN: Chase likes the backhanded way of doing things.

* * *

Boastful people had never interested him, nor had passive people, or overzealous people, or overly-physical people. Chase liked people that knew their worth, certainly, but not those who were obsessed with vanity. He liked having control over powerful people, but not when they bowed to him so willingly. He liked the excitement that came with watching plans bloom into fruition, but not in any festive, loud way. He liked to relish in the touch of those that deserved to touch him, but not when it was so often it lost meaning.

How unfortunate that finally she'd picked up on all of that.

Chase breathed out, trying to focus himself through his Tai Chi routine, but found it impossible to get her whispers out of his ear. Only an hour prior she had been seated on the arm of his throne, petting his jaw and asking softly through kisses if he would take her to the newly activated Shen Gong Wu. When he declined, she simply ran a clawed thumb across his cheek and set another kiss to his lips, before accepted his "no" without any qualms, and leaving him to his thoughts. His body had almost physically lifted out of his armor to follow her, but he had refused himself of the desire. However, when another fifteen minutes of trying to calm his mind proved fruitless, and he resigned to his greed and asserted that he would try again after he had expelled the craving to touch her out of his thoughts. He strode around his palace looking for her, before finding his resident witch curled up contently on a lounge chair in one of the rooms he dedicated to his vast weaponry collection. She looked up at him with warm, mild interest before turning her attention back to her magazine with a smile.

"Done with your workout so soon?" She flipped a page delicately. Chase seethed beneath his calm exterior—she knew _exactly_ the effect she was having on him lately.

"Just thought I'd check in on you.." He walked towards her. "..you are known to be rather.. _unfaithful_ when left alone for too long."

Wuya looked up at him again with slight surprise before smiling again.

"I hope you don't see me as that foolish, dear. I do have the ability to _learn_, after all." She returned to a rather uninterested article on Spring fashion, watching him approach her in her peripheral vision. He stood there, brow raised, until she looked up to him once more.

"Something wrong?" Her smile didn't waver. He seethed again.

"Do you think I'm think I am a _fool_, Wuya?"He scowled, squinting down at her. Her smile dropped into a mock-frown.

"What?" She set her magazine to the side and rose from the sofa, placing her hands on either side of his face gently. "Of course not."

Chase pulled his face away from her touch, nose crinkled in anger.

"You _must_ take me for a fool if you think I will fall for such a _poorly-executed_ performance." He sneered down at her. Wuya carefully placed her hands onto his biceps, looking up at him playfully.

"I would never dream I could trick you." Her smile widened. "I know what to expect from you by now, Chase."

He gripped her wrists, holding them outwards as he stepped closer to her.

"Oh _do_ you." He frowned more, feeling the unfortunately-familiar welling in his chest pleading with him to hold onto her as possessively as he could. She didn't falter under his intimidating stare.

"Of course." She craned her neck up, and brushed her lips just barely against his. "I've learned when to.. _stop_."

Chase felt his body wince, another surge of greed imploring him, and he complied before he could focus enough to stop himself. His right hand dug itself into the back of her head and held it there as his mouth covered over her's, apparently so quickly that it rose a bit of surprise from her. His left drug her closer before landing on her lower back, definite on keeping her pressed to him. Wuya smiled into his possessive kisses and replaced her hands on his cheeks, contently turning the front of her body against his. Chase growled at her in a way she'd come to know as endearing, and after a few more moments, she bumped his face away with a final kiss and pulled back, all too aware how he wanted to continue.

"_Chase_.." She started, but it died as a murmur against his mouth as he pulled her back to him. She settled her hands onto his chest, half-heartedly trying to push away from him, and grinned when he growled at her mock-defiance. His growls rumbled deeper for a moment before he broke his head off to the side, biting his teeth down in bitter shame in an attempt try and regain some of his discipline.

"You are doing this on _purpose_." He returned his eyes to her, pupils dangerously tight.

"Oh Chase.." Wuya half-sighed and turned from him, walking towards one of the walls just to stare at the artifacts hung on it aimlessly. "..I'm fairly certain that's not how affection works."

Chase was behind her in an instant, and looped his arms around her waist as he pressed against her back. He pushed his chin past her giant curls, rolling his head down enough to press his mouth to her temple.

"Next you'll be saying you 'love' me." He murmured into her hairline, his hands now occupied with selfishly squeezing and rubbing her hips and sides. Wuya hummed at the attention and leaned backwards into him.

"That would only make you angry.." She closed her eyes, smiling, as he dipped down under her ear, dragging his lips against the skin there. He waited to respond for some time, instead focusing on feeding that nagging need for physical contact his body was so irritatingly asking of him. Wuya bite onto her lip with one of her fangs—the patience it took to drive him mad was maddening itself, she thought. She allowed him to continue for a few more seconds before breaking away from him again. She hardly had time to turn around before he was against her again, forcing her up against the wall.

"And since when do you _mind_ making me angry?" Chase bared his teeth at her, staring down at her with angry, half-lidded eyes. She winced inwardly at that, trying to ignore her own attraction to him if only to push him once more.

"Getting you angry has gotten me in quite a bit of trouble. Made my life rather.." She bumped her nose to his gently and smiled up to him. ".._unpleasant_."

Chase's eyes glowed yellow when he growled this time, fervent anger boiling up from his throat. He gripped her arms angrily, leveling his eyes with her's.

"_I have had enough of your games, woman!_" He yelled into her face before kissing her aggressively and bringing her legs up onto his hips roughly. Wuya whined happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her legs behind his back while he ground her into the stone wall that balanced them.

* * *

Chase left the room not fifteen minutes later, huffing and petting down his hair while he inwardly scolded himself for his lack of discipline, and leaving a rather smug, satisfied witch—along with the few pieces of weaponry that had been jilted off the wall and onto the floor because of his selfishness—behind him.


End file.
